Spin the Bottle
by thexlastxsong
Summary: Written for the prompt: Quick game of spin the bottle in which Dean Winchester is a painfully heterosexual high school student with a painfully homosexual crush on Castiel Novak. Castiel/Dean Rated T just to be careful


The original prompt for this was here: post/58015227668/xxgoldie12xx-so-i-guess-we-just-k iss-then

This is un-beta'd and written in about an hour, so here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural, their stories, nor do I profit from this! Thanks!

**Spin the Bottle**

Spin the bottle? What kind of high school party had a grade school game? Dean Winchester had come for one purpose and one purpose only; to get drunk and hopefully get to sleep with Lisa Braeden. She was Gumby girl, and if Dean remembered their last roll correctly, she did things that no other high school chick was willing to do.

That was the kind of night he needed.

Not some stupid game of spin the bottle.

But Lisa had pulled an empty wine bottle from the many forsaken bottles in the trash can, a teasing look spreading across her face as she approached the living room where most the party was gathered. "Let's play spin the bottle!" She suggested a cheeky smile on her face and there was a collective groan from the party.

Dean couldn't help but smirk at the reaction but felt his own groan coming forward when Garth piped up.

"I'm down!" Garth grinned, already sloshed from his second beer of the night. Dean was surprised the skinny teen was still able to form words.

"I don't understand, how is spinning a bottle a game?" Dean's eyes landed on the person he'd been avoiding all evening. A mess of dark brown hair, unreal blue eyes, and kissable lips made up Castiel Novak, the bane of Deans existence.

Castiel had been tucked away between his brother Gabriel and his friend Balthazar all evening looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there. When Dean had walked into the party to see the other boy nestled into the couch, a beer in his hand and a look of discomfort on his face, he nearly turned around and walked back out.

He didn't hate Castiel; that was the problem.

He'd first met the brunette on the track team their freshman year. Castiel had been home schooled at the time but his father had asked him to join the track team so he'd be socialized.

Seeing Castiel for the first time was like getting punched in the gut. Dean Winchester, straight as an arrow all his life was hit with a curve. Castiel had been introduced to the team and those gorgeous blues had locked on Dean and he was lost.

Now three years, a few years of puberty and Castiels permanent enrollment in Deans school later, Dean was still hopelessly and confusingly crushing on the gorgeous Castiel Novak. Not that he'd ever let _anyone_ know.

Nope.

Hell, he was sure that Castiel hated him, the way he tightened whenever Dean was around or turned a stony expression on him. Dean didn't think he'd ever seen Castiel smile, not once. Not even a little one.

And there he sat, his head cocked in confusion, waiting for the reply from Lisa who held back a snicker, which was more than the rest of the room did. "Oh Cassie, you really need to get out more," Balthazar grinned taking a drink of his beer.

"It's alright, Cassie, you can sit out the first round if you just want to watch," Gabriel said nudging Castiel before sending a wink to Lisa's friend Kali across the room. "More of the ladies for me," He grinned and Castiel frowned. Dean thought that was a great idea, because the last thing he needed was to be in a game of spin the bottle with his weird homosexual crush.

"I'm sure I could understand if it was explained," Castiel insisted and Garth, ever so eager, laid down the rules as best he could, sloshing and pausing in a fumbling explanation. Dean was almost embarrassed for the blue eyed teen as he was trying his hardest to listen and understand.

"I think I get it, you spin the bottle and whoever you land on, you kiss, correct," Castiel nodded, though he still looked unsure. Dean decided to step in.

"It's a stupid game anyway, seriously," Dean said with a shrug and Castiel looked up at him from his place on the couch, a frown on his face.

"Are you afraid of getting kissed, Winchester?" He asked and Dean nearly choked on his beer as he gave an incredulous laugh.

"Excuse me? You realize who you are talking to, right? What about you virgin? Like you've ever been kissed," He mocked and watched with slight pleasure as the lips he often fantasized kissing thinned out.

"Alright, pack it in boys, this should be an interesting game, c'mon, let's play," Balthazar grinned tossing a mischievous look at Dean who brushed off the look. Balthazar was a foreign exchange student and Dean could not begin to understand him, so he really didn't try.

The air of the party seemed to change to nervous excitement as those willing to play the game all gathered on the living room floor. Lisa took a spot strategically across from Dean, sending him a smirking smile with Kali and Jo on either side of her.

Balthazar Gabriel and Castiel all sat next to one another, and Garth sat next to Dean, swaying slightly from the alcohol. A redhead named Charlie sat next to Dean, giving him a wink and whispering something like "choice position" as she winked at the girls across from her.

Across from Castiel was another red head named Anna, a girl that Dean knew for a fact that had a crush on the boy. Next to Anna was a girl named Meg, who Dean for some reason, _really _didn't like. Probably because it was rumored that her and Castiel had been together at one point, though he learned later that wasn't true, and next to her was a girl that his little brother had the hots for named Ruby.

Dean liked the odds; there were more girls than guys, so the probability of him laying one on a dude was slim to none. The odds of him laying one on a dude that he really _wanted_ to was even less. He felt comfortable with the odds, and he greeted Lisa with his best flirtatious smile which she matched with one of her own.

Yes, it seemed the odds were definitely in his favor.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Lisa asked holding out the bottle and Gabriel and Balthazar scrambled forward to grab it and she pulled it back with a grin on her face. "Only one!" She giggled and Charlie leaned forward and snatched the bottle from her hand.

"I'll go," she said and Gabriel and Balthazar pouted and Charlie leaned forward, bottle in hand, and twisted her wrist to spin it.

The bottle went around and around, and even Dean had to admit he had a bit of nervous anticipation to see who it would land on. The bottle slowed and finally stopped, pointing directly at Jo who had a large blush on her face. Gabriel, Garth, and Balthazar all crooned and Charlie rolled her eyes as she leaned forward, a come hither expression on her face.

Jo gave a slight laugh and leaned forward and the two met in the middle of the circle with a chaste kiss. Charlie pulled back and Jo looked down at the ground as Charlie smirked in satisfaction. "There is more where that came from," She gave a promise and Jo shook her head a blush on her face as it was her turn to spin the bottle now.

"Alright, more lady on lady action, this is the best party ever," Gabriel said a grin on his face and he groaned as Castiel may or may have not elbowed him in the ribs. Dean let out a snort of laughter and Castiel looked over at him, his eyebrows raised and Dean turned away to see who the bottle had landed on.

The bottle had landed on Garth who suddenly seemed sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head, a small smile on his face. "You don't…uh have to," he said blushing and Jo gave a laugh, her face lighting up in a smile.

"Garth, get over here!" She said and Garth leaned forward a little too excitedly and their lips crashed together in a very messy and probably painful kiss. Dean flinched, feeling sorry for Jo as Garth pulled away, pouring apologies as Dean helped him sit back. Garth was holding his lip which was now swollen and bleeding slightly from the kiss.

"Maybe I should sit the rest of the game out, or Dean you can take my turn," Garth said a bit sullenly as he gave apologetic eyes to Jo who was also holding her own bruised lips, a look of annoyance on her face. Dean shrugged and took the bottle in his own hands, giving Lisa a smirk.

She bit her lip, squirming in excitement and Dean leaned forward and twitched the bottle hard. It spun around and around and around, and Dean's stomach tightened in apprehension as it started to slow down, inching slower and slower around the circle.

The bottle slowed as it spun and finally landed on

Himself.

"Ha, well, I guess I am the best person to kiss!" Dean grinned and everyone began to protest. Lisa laughing and calling a re-do and Dean shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward to spin the bottle again.

"Alright, but if it lands on me again," he didn't finish as his fingers slipped slightly on the bottle and it spun a little wobbly now. He flinched as it seemed it was off kilter now, rolling slightly as it spun and wobbled to a stop as it pointed at the very person he'd been trying to avoid.

Dean looked at the bottle and then up at the widened blue eyes of Castiel Novak and he swallowed hard. His heart dropped to his stomach, as he stared at the bottle again, a bit disbelievingly. Neither one of them had spoken, when Dean made a quick glance at Lisa to see her reaction. Her jaw was dropped slightly and her eyes widened as she glanced between the two.

The whole room was so silent, that the sound of pin dropping would shake everyone from their reverie.

Castiel shifted nervously and gave an awkward smile as if he was a victim of a joke that he wasn't fully aware of. "Um, I guess it's just you and me," He said and Dean had to shake himself out of his stupor to answer the question.

He gave his best nonchalant smirk. Like this didn't bother him. Like this wasn't a huge deal. Like this wasn't something he'd fantasized about since freshman year.

"I guess we just kiss then," He tried to sound indifferent about it, as he looked around the circle to see all eyes on him. Castiels lips tugged into a slight frown as if he were contemplating Dean's words.

"Well, that is the point of the game, Winchester," He said it as if it were obvious, as if he didn't just learn about it today. Deans jaw tightened at what seemed like cheek to him, as well as because it really irked him when Castiel called him by his last name.

"Fine," He said, his stare going cold.

"Fine," Castiel agreed, seemingly irritated.

"Holy TARDIS of Gallifrey, will you two just kiss already!" Charlie snapped at them and Dean and Castiel both looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned forward and Castiel seemed a bit hesitant, but not to be outdone, he leaned forward as well.

Dean felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest, he was sure his palms were sweating and he suddenly wished that he hadn't been downing beers all night.

_This was just a game._

_Just a stupid game._

_Not like the kiss meant anything._

Still, Castiels face was near his now and those blue eyes were so intense and staring into his soul. They held a look that Dean couldn't place, almost daring and Dean felt a sudden boldness as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Castiel's, his eyes falling closed.

Somehow the lips were soft and chapped all at once, perfectly slotted against his mouth. He couldn't stop himself from reaching up and gripping Castiel's blue sweater vest that was so perfectly dorky and sexy all at the same time as unconsciously gave a slight moan against the soft lips.

At the realization of what he'd done, he snapped away, nearly pushing Charlie and Garth over in the process as Castiel stared at him, his mouth slightly opened and his eyes as big as saucers. Dean felt hot shame and embarrassment pour over him as the eyes of the group settled upon him.

_Fuck!_

He scrambled up and grabbed for his leather jacket and keys to the impala, high tailing out the door hearing Lisa call for him, but he didn't care. He needed to get out of there.

He had moaned.

_Fucking moaned!_

It was just one kiss, one _closed mouth chaste as hell _kiss and he'd _fucking moaned like a bitch_.

Everyone was going to know about his sick crush, worst of all Castiel. They'd think he was gay, and he wasn't, he wasn't gay. He didn't care if other people were gay, that was fine, fuck and love whoever you want, but Dean Winchester was _not gay._

There was just one boy that he had a crush on. He had made it to his car, cursing himself and the day he was born and his decision for ever going to the party when he heard someone coming behind him. Most likely Lisa. "Look, I know-"He stopped as he swung around to see it was in fact not Lisa.

Standing there, slightly out of breath and a curious look in his eyes was the very last person that Dean wanted to see. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Dean felt his heart pick up again as he stared at the slightly disheveled Castiel in front of him. "What do you want?" He demanded, sounding harsher than he meant to, but if Castiel was going to accuse him or berate him, he really didn't want to hear it. Castiels eyes narrowed for a moment before he took a step forward, just so their proximity was a little too close.

"What was that?" He asked, leaning forward even more as Dean leaned back, but he was pressed against his car and he turned his face away for a moment before turning back to Castiel, pressing the best casual smile on his face.

"Sorry man, just had a little too much to drink," he said as if that were the best excuse in the world and Castiel looked at him doubtfully. Dean gave a small huff as Castiel continually leaned forward. "Dude, personal space," He said feeling the warmth coming off of Castiel.

"My apologies," Castiel, thankfully took a step back, but his eyes didn't leave Deans face. Dean wasn't sure which was worse. He took a deep breath, leaning back against his car, crossing his arms. Fuck, he hated feelings, especially ones he hadn't dealt with.

"Look, uh…you think that was weird for you, that was weird for me too, okay? I don't know why…I uh…ya know…but I did, and…yeah," Dean fumbled for an explanation as Castiel continued staring at him for a moment, before turning his face away for a moment and sighing.

"That was my first kiss," he seemed to say it wistfully and Dean stared at him, his eyes widened and Castiel chewed on his lip for a moment before clearing his throat and giving a slight shrug. "Never thought I'd get it in a game," a small smile played on his lips.

"Why play the game? Just to get kissed?" he asked and Castiel blushed for a moment and he squared his shoulders, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"I was hoping…" he trailed off his eyes going up to meet Dean's face. Dean's brows furrowed in confusion wondering what the stare was about, and Castiel swept his tongue over his bottom lip as he rolled his eyes with a sigh. He cocked his head slightly at Dean. "I was honestly…hoping to kiss you," he finally said and Dean felt glued to the ground as he stared at the smaller boy.

"What?" he asked, a bit dumbly and Castiel nodded and Dean shook his head, swiping a hand through his hair as he stared at Castiel. "Really?" he asked and Castiel nodded again. "Wow, Cas…I…." he trailed off feeling a genuine smile come to his face. "Me too," he finally said and watched as Castiels mouth quirked ever so slightly at the sides in a small smile, but his blue eyes were beaming happiness at Dean.

"Then perhaps, it would be wise if we try it again," he suggested and Dean felt his heart swell in his chest as he pushed off his car closing the gap between him at the shorter teen.

"Definitely," Dean gave a small smile as Castiel stared up at him, and Dean leaned down and pressed his lips against the soft chapped ones. He felt a rush of pleasure run through him, fighting back a smile as he reached up with one cupping Castiels face, the other sliding down to rest on a slender hip. He felt nimble fingers grab his jacket and pull him forward as he swept a tongue over Castiels bottom lip.

Castiel smiled against the kiss and opened his mouth as their tongues met. Dean couldn't hold back the moan from escaping his lips as his tongue melted into the velvety mouth and he felt Castiel shake a little in a laugh beneath him, but he didn't care.

He pulled back slightly, pressing a light kiss against Castiels lips, seeing the blue eyes shining up at him. "Awesome," he grinned and Castiel looked over his shoulder for a moment, and gestured for Dean to look behind him.

Dean felt a bit frozen, his hand in Castiels hair, the other resting on the smaller teen's hip. He could imagine how this looked; both with kiss swollen lips and well…_fuck it._

Dean turned around to see nearly the entire party either standing at the door, or gazing out Lisa's window and Dean turned back to Castiel who had a look of concern on his face.

"Let's get out of here," Dean gave a grin and watched as relief rushed over Castiels face and he brought his lips down on Castiels for one more kiss. This time, Castiel gasped beneath him, his hand rushing up into Dean's hair as Dean pulled him hard against him, nearly bending Castiel over with the kiss.

He heard a whooping noise from someone at the door and he grinned against the kiss, his hands twisting into Castiels already mussed brown hair.

He changed his mind.

Spin the bottle was the best game ever.


End file.
